Manipulated
by Kamikazi15
Summary: An unplanned pregnancy makes Ling Xiaoyu's world spin out of control and the father of this child is Jin Kazama, will he pull through for the child? Will Xiaoyu kick her addiction to him? Or will she become offically manipulated? Rate and Read.
1. Prologue

Manipulated 

Prologue:

"Why am I like this? Why did this have to happen to me out of all people, me, Ling Xiaoyu?" I ask myself. The cold wall touches my bare back that is revealed from my black tank top. As of now, I'm staring blankly at a positive pregnancy test, and the father of my unborn child is no other than Jin Kazama, the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I found a razor on the counter-top of the sink, I grabbed it and put it to my wrist, but suddenly stopped. "No, this isn't going to solve my problem, but abortion will! No, that won't work either." I put it back on the counter, put my hands on the edge of it and looked at myself in the mirror. I am 18 years old, light tan skin, a fit body and long dark brown hair that stopped at my lower back, my face was bland because I didn't have any make-up on and its 10:00 in the morning. I live with my older brother, Toshi, ever since our parents died in a fatal car crash when I was four and he was seven, we still live in the old house. If Toshi found out I was pregnant by Jin Kazama, he would kill both him and my baby, I mustn't tell him, but I know that he'll find out eventually, so I decide to run away and raise the baby myself. It isn't the baby I'm worried about, I'm worried about telling Jin and wondering if he'll help out with it, knowing him, he would probably reject me, just like he always did. Matter of fact, it was more like rape than anything, it really wasn't a matter of love, Jin never loved me, he only used me for sexual needs and it finally caught up to me. I decided to leave as soon as the sun goes down and when Toshi is sleep. I hear a knock on my door, my brown eyes look towards the door.

"What is it Toshi?"

"I uh, just heard some rattling and things being tossed around and wondering if you're alright"

"You hear my voice right?" She asks in a dry tone

"Yes"

"That means that I'm alright now leave away from my door"

"Alright, Ms. Grumpy, breakfast is downstairs if you want any"

"Ok, thanks, now leave!"

I hear his footsteps walking on the hardwood floor and back to his room, Toshi has always been overprotective of me and I hated every bit of it, and I couldn't wait until the nightfall came along.

Nighttime:

The large, white, Japanese moon, glowed outside my room, gleaming on my hair as I pack my luggage in a large purse, Toshi is gone with his girlfriend, which gives me plenty of time to take his money that he left under his bed, I stuffed it in her bag, I turned off my phone completely just in case he thinks about calling me. I open my window just a little, and climb down the ladder on the side of the house, jumps down and runs down the pathway that leads to my freedom. An hour later, Toshi returns home from his date with his girlfriend.

"Xiao, I'm home" He says

All he heard was his echo throughout the home

"Xiao, Are you here?" His eyes search the house

"Ok, Xiao, this is not funny, if you're hiding, come out"

No response

"I'm tired of your childish games, Come out now!" He yells

His echo returns the only response; he begins to panic and runs franticly through the home, searching through every place in it. The last place he checked was her room and he made the most shocking discovery in his life, he found the window open, the breeze blowing in the distance, he looked to his left and found her phone on the counter, he tried everything, but to find out that the battery was missing, all these signs mean that Xiaoyu ran away from home. He was furious, so mad, that tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks, he couldn't overcome to the fact that he lost his little sister for good this time.

"No, more must be done, drastic measures must be taken" He says clenching his fist

"I will find you Xiaoyu if it's the last thing I'll do"

5 years later:

Toshi, who was still searching for me, decided to finally stop, it was time for me to leave the nest anyway, besides he didn't really care. Actually, no one knew where I was, the only person that knew was me, I moved to the mountainous, elegant, beautiful place of Kyoto, Japan. Where the cherry blossoms peaked, the sound of rushing water from lakes and streams, it was just serene. Not only that but I managed to raise an adorable daughter by the name of Yuri. I wanted the best for my daughter, that's why I moved all the way to Kyoto. It was early spring, and the flowers were blooming, so Yuri and I decided to pick flowers.

"Are you ready to go Yuri?"

I hear the sound of my daughter's feet hitting the floor; she stopped when she saw her me.

"Yes mommy"

I smile at my daughter and say

"C'mon, before it gets too late"

"Ok"

We then walk out of the home; I then take a smell of the fresh air and say

"You smell that?"

"Smell what mommy?"

"The smell of freedom, and eternal serenity"

"Oh, I just smell flowers"

"And don't they smell pretty?"

"Yea, I'm ready to pick them now"

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

After picking the flowers, we found a butterfly, it caught Yuri's attention and she tried to grab it, I notice my child and say

"No, no, you have to do it gracefully, like this see?"

I let out my hand and the black and orange butterfly fell on my hand, it flew over to Yuri's nose and stayed there, my child giggled and laughed as it tickled her nose.

"It tickles mommy"

The butterfly soon, flies away and I poke my daughter's nose, we both laugh in unison. I pick my daughter up and spins her around, I fall into a pile of golden-red colored leaves, I am amazed at daughter, just looking at her makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, but I also feel guilty bringing Yuri into the world without her father being around her, it's hard because I have to be both a father and a mother towards Yuri, I know that I can't take care of her by myself and it kills me on the inside and I hate Jin for not being there. But then again, I didn't tell anyone I was pregnant all except one, Hworang, who was like a second brother to me, I couldn't hide myself from him any way I tried, he has been in and out of both Yuri and my life, with the tournament and things. But, every now and then he comes by for Christmas and brings gifts on Yuri's birthday, some of the simple things that Jin possibly would've never thought of only if someone told him to. I also told Hworang that when he sees Jin, to not speak of Yuri to him until I was ready; I wouldn't feel right if Hworang would've told Jin. Nighttime hit Kyoto and it was time for Yuri to go to bed, I sat at the end of the bed and tucked Yuri in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Night sweetie"

Yuri yawns while saying

"Night mommy"

I pat her foot and prepare to walk out the door before Yuri said

"Mommy, I love you"

I smile at my daughter and says

"I love you too Yuri, now go to sleep"

"I will"

I shut the door slowly before walking towards my room, when I got there; I just sat on my bed and layed on my pillow to relax my mind, my mind started to wander, thoughts about Jin, even though he doesn't pay any attention to me at all, I still have feelings for him, but not enough feelings to tell him that he's the father of my daughter, if Yuri saw the type of person her father is she'll never forgive me but worse of all I wouldn't forgive myself, Yuri and Hworang are the only people in my life right now, I have to do my best to protect them both.

The next morning, I woke up and noticed that it was a letter in my hand, I decided not to open it, the clouds old and gray lurk Kyoto, but the sun made little peaks, it was peaceful, just how I liked it, I walk over to the window to adore the sight, when I felt a tug on my white night-gown, I looked down to see Yuri. Her smile lightens my heart, but it kills me to know that Yuri is an mirror image of her father. His hazel eyes, his raven black hair, his smile, his skin-tone, his everything, the only things that Yuri has of me are her eyebrows, nose, lips and personality. But either way she puts it, Yuri is my daughter whether she looks like Jin or not and I love every part of her; to her ten fingers down to her ten little toes. Yuri then asks me

"What are we going to do today mommy?"

I look out the window before saying

"It looks like it's about to rain pretty bad, so going outside is not an option. But! You know what we can do?"

Yuri's eyes lit up with excitement before asking

"What?"

"Slumber-party!"

"But mommy, how are we going to do that? It's not even night-time"

"Who says it has to be nighttime to have a slumber-party?"

"Noone?"

"Exactly Yuri"

"What do we need to get?"

"What do want to get?"

"Sleeping bags?"

"Yuri, we're not going outside sweetie, think of something else"

"Popcorn and a movie?"

"Good idea, honey, I'll go and get them. C'mon"

"Okie dokie" Yuri says as she follows behind the footsteps of her mother

I popped the popcorn in the microwave and we and sat down to watch Yuri's favorite movie Spirited Away, I loved this movie as well, at least the child in me did. We sat and watched until a sudden ring at the door came along, I sprung up and walked over to Yuri and assured her that I'll be back, Yuri nodded in agreement. With that, I walked towards the door, the bell was still ringing.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming, geez louise" I say

I then put my hand on the cold, silver doorknob, twists it and opened it, my eyes almost fell out of their sockets from the person that stood in front of me, that person was Jin. He was drenched from the rain that fell outside, I couldn't move, all I did was react, I slammed the door in his face and locked it, and ran back to my daughter, Yuri couldn't help but to notice that I was acting weird.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing sweetie"

Yuri then said

"You're lying"

"How dare you say that I'm lying, what makes you think that?"

Yuri examines me before saying

"Well, you're shaking, you can't stop staring and you're acting as if you saw a ghost"

The doorbell rings again, and again and again, I couldn't move but I shot up from the couch when I saw Yuri walking towards the door, I immediately ran and picked her up before she got too close to the door and put her in a spot where Jin couldn't see her and said

"Don't go near that damn door, understand?"

This was the first time Yuri ever heard me curse, let alone in front of her. She looked down, but I picked her head back up and said

"Do you understand me Yuri? Do not go near the door for any circumstance..."

I then look at a nearby closet and had an idea, I opened the door of the closet and put Yuri in there, she then started to cry. It broke my heart to know that I was the cause for Yuri's pain, I then wipe her tears with my thumb and say

"Don't worry baby, it will only be for a little while okay?"

Yuri sniffles before saying

"Okay..."

"Now, if you see a man with black hair, and it's spiky come in here, do not and I repeat do not! Open the door or come out until he leaves, understand?"

"Yes mommy"

"Alright"

I put Yuri in the closet, and put her in the corner sitting down behind coats and jackets and shut the door. I then walk back towards the door, sigh before opening it, there I saw Jin's face.

"You know? That's not a good way to treat your guest, Especially on a rainy day such as this. What took you so long anyway?" He says

"Had some business to take care of, what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Can I come in first? It's very cold out here and the rain isn't making it any better for me"

"Fine... But take your shoes off before you come in, I just cleaned the floor, I don't want mud tracks on it"

"Fine Xiaoyu"

He does as instructed and takes off his shoes and walks into the home, he examines the nice scenery.

"Nice place you have here" Jin says

"Thanks" I say

Meanwhile, in the closet, Yuri heard a very musculant, manly, but charming voice, that she knew was unfamilar because it was only her mother and herself that lived in the home. She automatically knew that it was the mysterious man that her mother spoke about earlier.

_"It's him! The man mommy was talking about" _She thought to herself

She then quiets her thoughts so she can hear their conversation

"So, what brings you here? Thought you were in the tournament?" I ask

"I was, but I forfeit, fighting just doesn't seem the same anymore" Jin explains

"Can I believe my ears? Jin Kazama? Forfeiting? Never thought I'd hear those two things in one sentence in my life, Tell me, what happened to the old Jin Kazama, You know? The self inherited, adrenaline rushed, teenager I used to know?"

"Long gone, ever since the Devil Gene has gotten away from me, I felt like someone new, someone different"

"But, you still haven't told me why you're here?"

"I can't see an old friend?"

"Old friend huh? What's the _real _reason you're here Kazama?"

"Heard from a friend of mine that this place is where you release your thoughts, I think he was right" Jin says

"What old friend?"

"You don't know him"

"Bet you I do"

"Better yet, yea, you do...Hworang is the old friend of mine. Doesn't it ring a bell to you? Bet it does, he told me everything about the events that took place from the last five years!"

"Everything? How?" I ask Jin

"Apparently, you're little so called brother, couldn't keep his mouth shut. I heard him talking to you one day in the tournament, saying something about Kyoto and some girl named Yuri, saying that Valentines day is on the way and he wants to get you two something special, So I figure that I beat him to the punch...literally and figure out what's going on, which leads to where I'm standing right now" Jin explains

"So... you beat the living shit out of Hworang to get answers?" I ask

"What was I suppose to do?" Jin responds

I get pissed and pushes him towards the wall and then say

"You're suppose to ask, not pulverize him and beat him to a bloody-pulp!"

He pushes me off of him and says

"I don't ask, the only way I'll ask is through force!"

I regain my composure and ask

"So was that asking through force when you had sex with me five years ago?"

"No"

"Then what was it, was it rape?"

Jin looks at me confusingly and ask

"Now, what the fuck makes you think that I would rape you, let alone anybody?"

"Then what was I, one of the little hoes you used to fuck?"

"No"

"Then what was I to you?"

"You were..."

"I was what?"

"You were...dif-"

Just as Jin was about to say his response, Yuri popped out of the closet, when she looked she had two people looking at her, one pissed looking and the other one confused, Jin instantly forgot what he was going to say and turned to me and asked

"Who the hell is that child?"

"She's my brother's child... Ameko"

"Why was she hiding in the closet then?"

"She likes to do things like that, don't you Ameko?"

Yuri looks at me confusingly and says

"Ameko? My name is Yuri, mommy"

Right then and there I wished that I would've considered abortion, I look back at Jin who looked at me distgusted, he just laughs and says

"You must think I'm stupid, I know a Kazama when I see one, and Yuri is a Kazama. Besides, she looks exactly like me"

He then walks over to Yuri, my heart was beating out of my chest, five years of keeping her a secret from Jin...gone, I'm fucked....

He kneels down in front of Yuri and says

"Hi Yuri, I'm your father...."

I soon feel dizzy and soon blacks out, the only thing I hear is Yuri calling my name as I fell to the hardwood floor....

Let's rewind my life, before Yuri was born, before I met Jin, before I became addicted to him, before I became... manipulated.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I did a good job... I fooled myself! Lol, rate and review please, I'll return the favor!


	2. How it Started

Chapter 1: How it Started

It all started when I moved to Tokyo, Japan when I was 18 and my brother was 21, I was a senior in Mishima Polytechical Institute, I met a girl named Miharu and we were best friends ever since, but then..._he _appeared. The raven black haired, hazel eyes, angelic skin, charmed voice angel by the name of Jin Kazama. He's a very mysterious person, but when you talk to him he seems very nice, all the girls in the school adored him, but me on the other hand it was more than adore, it was more like love...but I know that he doesn't feel the same way about me, possibly has a girlfriend or something, he doesn't have time for me anyway. But still...everytime he walks by me or says my name, my palms start to sweat, my balance is uneven and I can't talk straight..heh, typical crush I would say...but wait? He's walking towards me, why is my heart beating so fast, did he just stop in front of me...he's talking to me...Oh my Gosh...

"Hellooo? Earth to Xiaoyu, is anyone in there?" He says to me

"Huh? Oh, sorry Jin, didn't mean to ignore you there...So! What's up?" I say

"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask if you were going to spar with me once we get back home" He responds

"Hmmmm....I have to think about it, the last time we sparred together, you kicked my ass" I said

"But, it was under Heihachi's order"

"I'll see if it's okay with my brother first" I say

"Damn your brother, why is he so protective over you?" Jin asks

"Well, I don't blame him, ever since our parents died in a car accident, he's been taking care of me, so he's like a father figure rather than a brother to me" I explain

"Ohhh....Well, um, guess I'll see you at home then"

"Yea..." I said

I then walked away, but then he said

"Hey Xiao"

"What?" I ask

"Nice ass"

I then looked down to see my green,black and grey plaided short skirt blowing in the wind, I grab it to bring it down, I then growl at Jin then say

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Maybe because I'm a guy and I enjoy seeing things like that" He responds

I then storm out of the school, it was time to go anyway, since Heihachi was a selfish bastard, he didn't let us drive in the limo, so, yes, if you're asking I had to drive Jin home with me.

"Why do you drive so slow?" He asks

"_Maybe_ because I don't want to die in a car accident like my parents, so I need to be aware of my surroundings" I respond

"I understand" He says

About 15 minutes into the ride home, he then asks me

"So? Are you a virgin?"

My heart almost stopped beating, I swallowed hard before saying

"Yes I am, why? You're not trying to bring my guard down are you?"

"No Xiaoyu, it's just a general question" He responds

"I don't see what's so general about that, you don't see a random guy walking up to a girl asking "Hey! I thought I might ask you a serious question...Are you a virgin? I'm hoping you say yes, because virgins are the best...Now, does that sound general to you?" I explain

"To a man's perspective then yes, to you female's then it's a no"

"See? What I'd tell you"

"Stop giving me lectures, you sound like Heihachi" He says

"Don't compare me to him!" I say

"I wouldn't, if you would stop talking like him"

"Lucky I'm nice, because if I wasn't, I would kick your ass right now"

"We'll see if you can do that" He says

"Are you calling me weak?" I ask

"Ummm...I'm stating the obvious" He says

"Yea, ok, we'll see about that"

"You need to keep focus on the damn road instead of what I say"

"Ugh, you make me sick" I say

"Who said I had to like you either?" he responds

I roll my eyes and continues to drive the car, we were home in about ten minutes, we were greeted with our butler Taka, she looked scared, just then the ambulance was behind us, Jin and I were confused...

"Uh, what's happening here Taka?" Jin asks

"Mr. Mishima just had a heart attack!" She responds

"What! Jin, we have to help him!" I say

"You can, but I'm not" he says as he walks pass Taka

"Jin, he's your grandfather!" I yell

"If only you knew..." He says while going upstairs

He then turns around to face me he then says

"You don't need to help him either... get dressed into your fighting clothes... we're training today whether you want to or not."

"Ok..." I said

I turned around to see the medical staff carrying Heihachi on a stretcher and towards the truck, I then run upstairs and into my room to get dressed to train. I then walk towards the dojo where Jin waited impatiently for me to appear, I saw him training on the blue sandbags, sweat dripping down his bare back as he hits the bag with great amounts of force. I walk behind him, he stops training and looks into the mirror at me and he then says

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I'm a girl so it's only natural for me to be fashionably late."

"Not in my case it is, you come when I tell you to, now that Mr Heart stopper is out the way, I have to be the man of the house. Which means, you have to do as I say and I mean everything." Jin says

"Ok, I don't have a problem with that, but it would feel weird" I say

"How so?" He asks

"Because your like one of my friends and I don't want my friends to control my life" I say

"Xiao, I'm not controlling your life, actually, I'm making it better for you. Especially since that asshole Heihachi isn't around, do you like being around him Xiaoyu?"

"Why no, he's the most dumb, scariest, person I've ever seen"

"Welcome to my world" Jin says

"Well? Should we start training then?" I ask

"Yea, I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me, now I can kick your butt twice as hard now"

"Are you serious!" I say

"Ha ha... Nope! Now, c'mon before it gets too late before you become more of a little squirt than you are now"

"What? I am not a squirt Jin!"

"Whoops, I'm sorry, I mean weakling"

"You think I can't beat you!" I yell

"Heh, heh, I don't think, I know"

"Grrr...Kazama I'm going to make you regret that!" I say clenching my fists

"Are you taunting me?" He asks

"Yea! I can beat you any day, any time, any place!" I say

He laughs slighty at my outburst then says

"Alright Xiao, you wanna go down that road? Ok, let's see how strong you really are...hit me, right here" He says pointing to his rock hard abs

"Ok"

I clench my fist, draw it back and bring it forth with a great amount of force, unfortunately, it didn't do much damage to him. In fact, he didn't even move a muscle, it was as if my punches were useless against him, so I try and try again. After about 10 minutes I was sitting on the ground looking at my blood red knuckles, he laughs then says

"I take it that you're all worn out huh?"

I then get up and say

"What? No, this is just the tip of the iceburg!"

He grabs my hands and looks at them, and says

"Your hands beg to differ, did it hurt you?"

"No!" I say snatching my hands away

"Why are you lying to yourself? You know that hurts"

"No! They don't hurt Jin!"

He grabs my hands back and pokes one of them, I snatch my hand back in pain

"So I figure that means a yes they do hurt, or no they don't hurt? Let me guess, no" Jin says

"Yea! They hurt, so what? There's nothing you can do about it!" I say

"Actually, Ms. Smartass, I can" Jin says

"Oh yea? What?"

"Follow me towards my room"

"But, I'm not allowed to go in your room unless Heihachi knows"

"And is Heihachi here?" He asks

"No..."

"So, that means you can come in my room. Now, c'mon"

I follow him towards his room where he commands me to sit on the end of his bed and wait there, while he gets something from the closet. While sitting there my heart is pumping, I haven't been this close to his room before, heh, the closest I got to his room was on the other side of the door. But wait, why is my heart pounding? I don't like him...Or do I? His footsteps on the carpet floor grabs my attention like an infant to a bottle. My brown eyes turn to his hazel as he takes my hands and starts to massage them, his soft touch was enough to make my skin crawl, but why is my body responding this way...Do I want him? Do I need him? Wait, why are these questions popping in my mind? Jin and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less....right? He then begins to ask me

"Do you hands still hurt?"

"A little"

"Ok"

I lied, my hands felt perfectly fine, I just wanted him to continue...But why? Why is my mind creating these thoughts of him? Is he the reason why I can't sleep at night? Is he the reason that I only dream of him and only him? Why! Why! Why! I needed to know for sure, but I didn't know how to find that answer... I soon come back to my senses with Jin patting me on my hand

"Hello? Xiaoyu? I'm done now" He says

"Huh? Whoops, I zoned out again" I say

"Heh, I noticed"

"Wow Jin, what did you do to my hands? They feel great, as if I didn't punch you at all" I said looking at my hands in amazement

"Can't tell you that Xiao, it's a Kazama trait, my mother used it on me when I was in pain and now I get to use it on you...no flirtatious point intented"

Suddently, I then had the urge to ask him

"Why not? How come you can't have a flirtatious point?

"Maybe because I didn't, if I did, you would've known"

"How?"

He gets up and walks away while saying

"Some things are better left unsaid, Xiaoyu"

I turn towards him and asks

"Why? How come you can't tell me?"

"Why should you care so much?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do. tell me"

Why did I do that? I'm in deep shit now, he's going to keep asking me until I give him a reason...I got it! I'll just leave. So, I got up and walked towards the door but then his hand grabbed my wrist and yanked me back and I landed on his broad, muscular chest, he looked at me and said

"Tell me the reason Xiaoyu"

"I...I can't" I say

"Yes you can, just trust me" He then says

"Just forget what I said" I say

"No... tell me"

"Ok! I think I'm starting to get feelings for you, there, are you happy now?" I say

He then turns his head away from my vision, and his grip loosens on me, Oh God, damn my big mouth, look what I did, he looks depressed... I guess I'll leave now. I grab the doorknob but then I freeze in my tracks.

"Xiao...Don't leave...just yet"

I then turn around and walk towards him, my heart racing with each step I take when I get near him, his hands made their way around my waist, he then looks into my deep brown eyes and says

"Xiao...Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Jin, you can ask me anything, you know that."

"Well, would you get offended if I tell you that I have feelings for you too?"

"Why no Jin, I don't feel offended at all"

"Good"

"Now what?"

"I've got an idea" He says with a smirk on his face

"What?"

He lifts my face up to his and presses his soft lips against mine, our lips make a show of their own, I let his tongue break my lips apart, soon after we part and I just stare at him, I then start to blush uncontollably, but then asks

"Did we just-"

My question was cut short by his lips pressing against mine again, this time I landed on the bed while he continues to kiss me, I feel his hands start to explore the curves of my body, it sends shivers up my spine, I then feel his hands go in my shirt, his touch drove me insane and was also making me hot. He then lifts off my shirt and proceeds to kiss me again, to feel his lips caress mine is a wonderful experience, he then leaves a trail of kisses from my shoulder, to my collarbone, down to my navel, I laughed once he got there because it tickled, he then kisses my neck again and then laughs sensually before whispering in my ear

"What do you want me to do Xiao? I'm all yours" He says between kisses

I smile and say

"Anything you want to do to me"

"Your wish is my command"

He then makes his way to my upper body,his hands freely glide over me, he then looks at my bra, he then unlashes it and tosses it aside, he then looks at me and then begins to kiss me again, he kisses me on my neck, between my clevage and my breast, his tongue then circles around my aroused nipples, he then removes my pants and my panties, my bare flesh leaking with clear liquid , his fingers then rub against it, my eyes widen with the feeling of pleasure but pain as well considering the fact that I'm a virgin. I gasps at the feeling before saying

"What are you doing?"

"What you want me to do, you like it, your wetness doesn't lie does it?" He says while looking at me

"N...no it doesn't"

"Good, then you won't mind if I do this"

"What are you-Ahhh!"

Before I can finish my question his two fingers were shoved inside of me, the sound of his fingers mixing with my fluid made me horny for some reason, damn, it felt good. My cheeks turn rose red from the pleasure that I'm receiving, my breathing starts to increase and my feet start to curl.

"Do you like it?" He asks

"I...I..."

He then goes faster and says

"You what?"

"I...I..."

"Ok, wanna go that way? Fine, I'll go that way" He says

He takes his fingers out of me, they were glistening with my sexual fluids, he then moves his head to my flesh, I then ask

"What are you about to do to me?"

"Make you feel good"

"H..How?" I ask

"You'll see"

"Jin, what are you-Uh!"

I looked down to see what exactly he was doing, but was soon forced back, his tongue circling in and out of me, he then licks my sensitve orb, I shutter and fall back unto the pillow, but then something happened...I was loosing my self control, I then found myself grabbing his hair and pushing him in to go deeper, I was biting my nails and had my eyes closed, I could feel my insides starting to churn with satisfaction, my body was on fire and there was no way of controlling it. But then I realized what was happening, I then gasp

"No! My mother said if I let a man kiss me there I'd go blind!"

He looks up at me and says

"I think it's a little too late for that huh? Besides, mother doesn't always know best now does she?"

"But..."

"But what? Don't tell me you're not enjoying this because if you do then you're lying"

"I know"

"Can I continue now?"

Y..yes, you can"

"Good"

His head then goes back to where it was before and he begins to finish what he started, he goes back to my clint and licks it again, he then inserts his fingers back in and starts to lick me there, I moan hard, then all of a sudden I feel as if rushing water is flowing through me, after about a couple more thrust, my eyes start to widen, his finger is released from me and my fluids release from me, spreading onto his sheets, I start to pant trying to catch my breath, he looks at me and says

"Awww, looks like someone made a mess. No worries, Taka will get that up really soon...I think we're done here"

He then walks away, but I grab him by the wrist and say

"I want you"

"And what do you want me to do Xiaoyu? Hm?"

"Fuck me"

"I thought so"

Moments in time we were fully bare, he was on top of me and I was on the bottom, I look at him he looks at me, hazel to brown the perfect mixture. I then ask

"Don't you want to use a condom?

"Please Xiaoyu, do you know who I am? I don't use condoms, you've known me long enough to know that. Besides, don't you want to feel me?"

"Yes I do, but..."

"But what?"

"Take it slow...for me...please?"

"Sure, I will"

He kisses me while he enters, my eyes widen from the feeling of it,my eyes clench with pain as he enters, he then noticed, when he reached a certain point he sat up and looked at me and asked

"Do you want me to stop now Xiaoyu?"

I hesitate before saying

"No...don't stop...continue."

"Heh, as you wish Xiaoyu"

His hands tug at my hips and shifts me down so he could penetrate me more, I gasp in pain as he continues to pop my cherry, when he does I breath a sigh a relief, but then was smacked in the face when I saw blood, I look down and look up at Jin with eyes of concern, he moves his hands from side to side and says

"That's suppose to happen, it means that you're no longer a virgin and that I took your virginity, so no worries here"

"I um know that it's a little too late to ask but... are you a virgin?"

He laughs slightly before saying

"Not anymore Xiaoyu"

"But... how did you know what to do?"

"I'm a guy, it's in my blood to know what a girl wants when she wants to be sexually satisfied"

"I'm ready now"

"Ok, but I must warn you, it's going to hurt at first"

"I understand that now"

He then starts to move, I feel every bit of him inside of me, I grab the sheets as he moves, he starts slowly to make me used to it, I heard the sounds of the sheets ruffling and my clear liquid being stirred as he moves in and out of me. The pain slowly dissapears and I start to feel pleasure, he then speeds up the process, I moan with pleasure. My nails dug into his lower back and I think he likes that as we go more I pleaded for him not to stop.

"Uh! Yes! Right there!" I moan as I grip his hair, he makes a sexy groan before our lips touch, but little did we know Taka was enjoying this as well. She was standing outside of his door fingering herself to me and my former lover's love making.

I then feel so much pleasure that my eyes start to water and I feel as though they're about to fall out of their sockets, he buries his face unto my neck with my hands still in his hair and I then moan in his ear, I then feel him get bigger inside of me, I was then reaching an orgasm and it seemed like a pretty strong one.

"I 'm cumming!" I yell with pleasure

It wasn't long until I felt my body shutter and explode as if i was an active volcano, I feel my inner walls being filled with his hot seed and then our slick bodies collapse as he exits me, he looks at me in my eyes and says

"I love you Xiaoyu"

Panting trying to keep my stamina I then say while stroking his face with my thumb

"I love you too"

Our lips touch and soon we fall asleep in each others grip.... but I woke up the next morning feeling...addicted, I didn't want believe it so I left it alone, it maybe just a phase I'm going through, I turn over to see his face sleeping away, it didn't come across my mind that I was in the same bed with him...until I found myself completely nude! I tried to get out of the bed but he pulls me back by my waist and asks

"Where are you going my love?"

"I've got to go, Toshi is-"

My sentence is cut off by his finger on my lips

"Shhh, don't worry about Toshi, he's long gone"

"What? Where did he go?"

"Remember? He went with his girlfriend and didn't come back since? Possibly got laid just like I did. Oh, and another thing, Heihachi must not know about this, EVER! If he does, then I'm dead and so are you, do not speak of this anywhere near him" He explains

"Jin...he's not even back yet... we still got more time" I say letting a finger run down his chest

He kisses my lips and looks at me

"Good, I finally get a break from him and get more of you"

"Heh, and there is plenty more where that came from"

"I know and I can't wait"

"Why wait? We got plenty of time"

Just as I was about to kiss him, there was a knock at the door, Jin knew it was Taka and immediately said

"Go hide, quickly!"

"Where?"

"Closet...Now!"

I get in the closet and sit on the ground, he ran towards the bathroom and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist to make it look as if he was taking a shower, he then walks towards the door and opens it to indeed find Taka's face.

"Yes Taka?"

She looks at him up and down adoring his muscular chest, and body

"You like what you see?" He asks her

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just wondering if you seen Xiaoyu anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, I'll tell you if I do"

He then looks at her pants that had a large spot near her private area, he then asks

"Taka? Do you know that you have a large spot on your pants?"

"Huh? Oh yea! I was washing dishes and the water got on me"

"Uh-huh, well, I'll tell you if I see Xiaoyu anywhere"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye, Taka" He says blankly before shutting the door, he then walks over towards the closet and opens it to find me sitting there with my arms crossed over my bare breasts, I looked angry at him.

"About time you got here! I was starting to get carpet burn!"

He pulls me up and says

"Aww, I'll make you feel better real soon"

"How?"

His hand makes its way towards my pink flesh and he sticks his finger inside of me, he then looks at me and asks

"You tell me"

"You know me like a open book"

"Better believe it"

This was the day where I officially became addicted to Jin, I was addicted to his scent, smile, kisses, everything about him I was addicted to. I wonder how long I can keep this up? Find out and see!

* * *

**A/N: **Here's a better chapter for ya! Give me your comments and I will do the same to you


	3. Lovers

Chapter 2: Lovers

I let the warm shower run down my back and through my hair and run off my abs, between my clevage and down to my sweet. slick folds of my womanhood, cleansing myself of another night with Jin again, damn, it was amazing...again. It gets better and better everytime, I think I'm starting to fall for him, that's stupid, I'm in love with the sex, not him... or was I? No, I like him, but I don't think that it'll escalate to love. But...why does my body want him so much? Why is my heart thumping when I think of him? Why do I get wet everytime he touches me? Why can't I stay away from him for long? Too many questions, but so little time. Am I getting addicted to him? No! That would never happen...could it? Alright! Enough with the mind questions! I turn the nozzle off when I exit the bath tub, I wrap myself in a light blue towel and open the door but to be startled by Jin.

"Ah! Jin! Don't scare me like that!"

"I can do that if I want to, remember? Heihachi died remember? So, I'm in charge of the house"

"He...he died?"

"Um, yea, isn't that what I just said?"

"Aren't you sad?"

"Why should I be? I'm happy!"

"Why are you so cold hearted? He's your grandfather!"

"Here we go...didn't we have this conversation last night?" He says

"No, we did not because...well... you know what happened"

"Are you ashamed of it?"

"Of course not...stop skipping the subject!"

"Why? I like this subject anyway"

"Just tell me what happened."

"I can't and I won't...so don't ask if I can, just leave it as is"

"Fine!" I yell

I then walk away but he then grabs me by the waist and yanks me back almost causing the towel to fall off my soaked body, he then asks

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To put on my school clothes"

"You're not going to school...yet"

"Why not?"

He then smirks and I know that smirk from anywhere now, it means I want you...Now! and I'm not arguing with him because I'm thinking the same thing. He then snatches the towel off of me, exposing my naked body he then examines me and says

"Nice, I'm going to like this." He says with a smirk

Before I can respond, I'm pinned against the wall, his kisses surround my whole body casing goosebumps to form all over my skin, he then kisses my neck, sharp moans escape my mouth, why does my body respond in this matter, my outside body doesn't want him but my inside craves for his touch...damn...I'm so confused...Why? His hand makes it's towards my breast, using two of fingers he gently squeezes my aroused nipple, his tongue then caresses the other one.

"Nah! Uh! Sttop...It's nnot the right ttime" I tried to say

I lied about one part... I didn't want him to stop, but now isn't the time, I'm on my period and I'm worried about pregnancy... sure, I'm not going to tell him that...yet.

"Don't lie to me Xiao... heh, I know what you want"

His fingers massage my outer walls before thrusting in, I can't believe he just did that, does he not know what's going on down there? Ugh. I'm going to be so embarrased if-

My eyes widen as I feel and orgasm coming, my eyes half way roll to the back of my head, but then I remembered...mother nature was screaming my name, his fingers exit me... he was calm until he saw blood on his fingers, he looked at me and asked

"Were you going to tell me?"

Panting, I struggled to catch my breath, I only had the energy to shrug my shoulders

He laughed slighty before asking

"So? If I would've fucked you and cummed inside of you...Would you tell me then?"

I looked around before looking at him, I nod my head

"Would you tell me then or before?"

"Be..be..be fore" I said still panting

"I'm not too sure about that" He says standing up, he then walks away but before he does he turns and says

"Go to your room and put your clothes on, we have school"

He then leaves me, I'm left sitting on the cold floor nude, and staring at the mirror that stood on the wall in front of me, my mind starts to wonder, Would I tell Jin about my period? And if we had sex, would I tell him that I was pregnant? I...I couldn't tell him, If I did. he possibly wouldn't want the baby anyway...wait? Why am I thinking of pregnancy so early? I'm not going to get pregnant anytime soon. Am I?

After my mind settles, I get up and put my clothes on and prepared for school, I walk outside of the mansion and saw the limo that takes us to school, I get in the black limo, there, awaited Jin who stared out the window... I knew that it was my fault...I have his mind racing...to imagine if we would've...and I would've gotten...oh god! I have to apologize to Jin, but how? I cross my legs to get relaxed and prepare for the ride to school, he then notices me. He looks at my silky, smooth thighs, the rest of my leg was hidden by long white socks. Looking at my thighs made him think of the heated moments we had, but I could tell that it didn't really matter to him. He then looked at me and said

"Too revealing Xiaoyu"

I then look at my outfit and then look at him and asks

"What's so revealing?"

"Your legs and button the top of your shirt, I can see your bustline"

I look down and I see exactly what he was talking about... my bustline was indeed exposed...damn Heihachi and these tight ass shirts

"Sorry Jin, but the button popped off"

"And you couldn't find another shirt Xiao?"

"No, because Mr. Bossy was rushing me"

"Wonder who that could be"

"Me too...Besides Heihachi's dead right? So it wouldn't even matter"

"I wouldn't speak so soon if I were you Xiao"

"Why is that?"

"You must've forgot, the school is runned by the Mishima Zaibatsu, they can ship anyone there to take old man heart blaster's place any day. Heh, it's like they knew he was going to die"

"Hey Jin?"

"Yeah"

"About what happened earlier..I-"

"Save it"

"Wha..Why?"

"People make mistakes and I know that...but don't do it again...Could you imagine what kind of shit I would've been in if I got you pregnant?"

"That's why you use condoms"

"Oh here we go, I already told you, I don't use condoms"

"You might wanna start"

"Xiao...if you gave me something, Swear to God I'll-"

"Relax, Didn't I tell you that I was a virgin? Heh, What I really needed to worry about was you"

"How so?"

"Because, I knew you were a cherry buster from the first time I met you."

"How did you figure that?"

"Your looks"

"Just because all the girls at the school drool over me doesn't mean I'm a cherry popper Xiao"

"But...Does this mean we're a couple?"

"I wouldn't call it that I would call it...Lovers"

"Lovers? But, that's the same thing as a couple"

"Not in my book it is."

"Well, what's in your book?"

"A couple are people who cuddle up and make out and stuff like that"

"What are Lovers?"

"Lovers are people who do nothing but fuck all day long"

"So which one is higher?"

"To me, Lover is the highest position"

"So I'm nothing but a sex slave to you?"

"No, you are not...Your more"

"How more?"

"Alot now c'mon we're at school"

The limo driver comes to a stop in front of our school, the driver then opens the door, Jin and I climb out but before I climb out, Jin grabs my sweater and gives it to me, he then says

"Here take this."

"For what?"

"Your clevage, you know how boys are in this school"

"Okay"

I took the sweater, put it on and exit the vehical and proceed to school, I hear the rumors and gossip that engulfed the school as we entered, even with the sweater covering my body, the boys still stared, and it was creepy...It was 6th period when it stopped, when it was time to leave to go to 7th period I went to my locker, my class was a little ways down from the janitor's closet. As I walk pass, the door of the janitor's closet swung open and I was pulled inside, it was dark and I couldn't see anything...until my kidnapper turned the light on...to my surprise...it was Jin! I screamed but my mouth was covered by his hand

"Shhh, Do you want us to get caught?"

He takes his hand off of my mouth, I then say

"Jin, How did you get in here?"

"Being the grandson of the owner of this school has it's benefits, I have a key to every classroom and room in this school"

"Why are we in here?"

He goes and locks the door, my heart jumps out of my chest...

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see"

"Wha-"

His fingers were stuffed inside me, my eyes widen...Why is he doing this again? He knows that I'm on my period...Why? He pushes me gently against the wall and put his stiff member inside of me...then it hit me...he wants me to bare his child! Before at home, he seemed appalled by it but now....it's all different like he wants me to get pregnant...or was it something else?

"Xiao...there's something important I need to tell you"

"What's that?"

"I've just discovered that I have a gene called the devil gene and the only way I can deprive it from my system is to have a child with the person who holds the angel gene...the prime opposite of mine, if they collide then the angel gene will break the spell"

"What makes you think I have the angel gene?"

"I sensed it...the angel in me did....once my child is born the devil inside of me will be killed and I will be purified"

"Is there a risk?"

"None at all"

"But what if I don't want to get pregnant?"

"You don't have much of a choice..the angel inside of me chose you to be the mother of my child"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"I can't believe this is happening"

"Well believe it"

While we were in the janitor closet...I heard things outside the door...

_"What do you think is happening in there?" Some girl asked_

_"I don't know...I don't have the key...the only person that does is Jin" Her friend answers_

_"Do you think..."_

_"No...it's too nasty...Jin wouldn't go that far...would he?"_

I hear their footsteps walk away from the door....when the coast was clear...Jin got dressed and walks away..but before he does..he kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks Xiao... you don't know how much this means to me"

I'm left staring at the ceiling...thinking...wondering...if years from now...will Jin even know that our child exist? Is this considered rape? Because I really didn't want this to happen...if Toshi found out about this...he would kill me....my life is screwed forever after this moment...

The next two weeks...I noticed a personality change in Jin...he's not talking to me, he's not looking in my direction...he's starting to ignore me...but for what purpose? What did I do that made him want to ignore me? It's that Devil Gene thingy he was telling me about....I have to ask him questions about this. I knock on his door gently, I hear his voice saying

"Who is it?"

"It's...um Xiao...Can I come in?"

"Yeah....Sure"

I walk into the room, his room was clean as always, he was studying...something I wouldn't see him do in a million years. I jump on the bed and look up at him...he looks at me and puts the book down.

"Obviously, you came for something....what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you an important question"

"What?"

"But you have to be quiet about this"

"Xiao...if you're..."

"No...not yet but there is something that's been bothering me...what if I do get pregnant, While you still have the Devil Gene Will our child have it as well?"

"It all depends on what we have...if we have a son...then it's a higher possibilty..but if it's a girl then lower...she'll may have the Angel Gene...just like my mother"

"Huh? Whats the Angel Gene?"

"It's a gene that brings the Devil Gene to a stop...that's the side of me that chose you to be the mother of my child"

"But...why me?"

"Xiao...we've been over this"

"No we haven't"

"Fine...Its a possibility that you have a tiny amount of the Angel Gene inside of you. In turn, it was enough to generate a connection between my Angel Gene and yours....in which caused me to sense where you were"

I stare at him and get off the bed and then asks

"There has to be more to this connection thing...am I right?"

"Yes....Thats how the angel told me that you were going to be the mother of my child...in which will stop my devil gene"

"After the child is born?"

"Yes"

"But...where will the powers go?"

"To the nearest person who has the Devil Gene...Which is my father"

"What will happen to him?"

"He'll get enormous amounts of power and kill anyone who comes in his path...including me, you, our child and anybody else...which is why I have to kill him"

"Kill him? Jin, there has to be another way"

"No, there is no other way, I have to kill him..its the only way that I'll get out of this hell hole"

"What about the child?"

"I don't know...but whatever you do..do not let Kazuya see the child...if your pregnant"

"How will I know? Is it like a Kazama traditon...like the angel Gabriel?"

"Trust me Xiao...You'll know..."

And I did know....2 weeks later...I found out I was pregnant...but thats not the only thing...Jin has become ruler of the Mishima Zaibatsu and has forgotten about me and his past....If Toshi finds out...Im dead....I've got it! I'll move to Kyoto!

Nine months after moving to Kyoto...I had a daughter....Yuri....all by myself...with noone there...but me...No Jin, Hworang...anybody. I knew that Jin wouldn't give a damn about our child..he possibly doesn't know that I exist anymore...so to hell with him...I'm going to raise my daughter...by myself...I brought her in this world by myself...I can raise her by myself.

I was doing great...until he appeared...which brings me here.... 5 years later....All I remember is waking up in a hospital bed and seeing Jin....holding _my _daughter... I opened my eyes even more to see if I was dreaming or not....no....I wasn't dreaming.....

"Xiao? Are you awake?"

"Why didn't you kill me God when you had the chance...."

"What the hell was that remark for? Don't you know that we have a daughter to take care of?"

"You mean I have a daughter to take care of Jin, there is no you in this picture"

"What? Why?"

"You haven't been here for the past five years of Yuri's life...and to make things worse...you weren't even there for her birth...I was there all alone...and the silly thing is...I was watching television and as soon as _you _came on...I went into labor..so I knew there was some form of connection"

Jin looked at the sleeping Yuri in his arms, he felt guilty for leaving such a precious child without a father.

"Please Xiao, let's not discuss this here..right now you need to rest"

"Why not? Yuri needs to know about her father...hm?"

Jin looks at me with eyes that could pierce through metal, I knew I was getting to him one way or another.

"No..she doesn't need to know Xiaoyu...it would be too much for her"

"How would you know? You barely knew that she existed!"

"That's your fault! You're the one who kept her a secret from me!"

"Well, if you weren't so caught up in your damn work...then you've would've known!"

There was a knock at the door..it was a doctor...his head appears through the door

"Hey, could you two mind? This is a hospital..not a football field"

"Our apologies doctor" Jin says

With that the doctor leaves, Jin sets Yuri in a nearby chair so she can sleep peacefully.

"I can't believe that I trusted you"

"Please Xiaoyu..not now"

"Yes now...while Yuri is sleep so she can't hear it later"

"Dammit Xiaoyu..sleep"

"It's always later this and later that..why the hell can't you just say something now and get it over with?"

"Maybe because I don't feel like it...like right now"

"Well too bad...Now tell me...what made you come to me after all these years?"

"The Gene..."

"Which one..Angel or Devil?"

"What do you think?"

"Devil..."

"I no longer have the devil gene..remember?"

"Well I can't tell..I'm looking at one now"

"I have the Angel gene and thats all..."

"So..what gene does Yuri have?"

"More likely the Angel gene..."

"What's the real reason why you made me have Yuri, Jin?

"What do you mean? That's the main reason...what I told you five years ago is the truth...If you didn't give birth to Yuri...I'd still have the Devil Gene"

I look over to Yuri..then back at Jin...

"So...Did you manage to kill Kazuya like you said you were?"

"I didn't have to"

"Why is that?"

"He gave away his life..for Yuri"

"...For Yuri?"

"Yes..he said that there is a hidden love between us...me and you...and Yuri is the one who brought us together...just like I did to my mother and father...and it reminded him of my mother..Jun"

"So...Yuri is our daughter of destiny..."

"Precisely"

"Just like you...then that explains-" I say with my eyes expanding

"Explains what Xiaoyu?"

I run over and pick up Yuri and look back at Jin...

"Jin...."

"What's wrong with Yuri?"

"Nothing....But do you think that it was _just _the angel inside of you that was giving you the sign?"

"Yes..why?"

"Are you sure that it wasn't your mother and the angel gene?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look..."

He looks at Yuri and examines her with his eyes

"I don't see what's wrong"

"Jin...mistake me if I'm wrong but didn't you tell me that the child born in the 3rd generation of the Kazama trait has the strongest of whatever gene he or she has?"

"Yes I did...then that means that Yuri has the strongest Angel Gene as of now..if Asuka has a that child would beat Yuri in the genes power...it all makes sense to me now..."

"That's not all..."

I put Yuri back down...and pull out a gold locket out of her jacket pocket...it held a picture of Yuri and I...I had the same one..but mines has a picture of Jin and I...I then hold it in my hand and says

"I noticed something very wierd about this golden locket..."

"Isn't that the one I gave you before I left?"

"No....This is a locket that I gave Yuri after she was born..and I just noticed that it glows some wierd color whenever she touches it..same goes for mine"

"What do you mean?"

"This..."

I put the locket to Yuri's hand and the locket glows a light blue color

"That can only mean one thing...Yuri is a descendant of my mother! Which means she has all of the powers that my mother has"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes it is...she's like a female God"

"So..."

"Xiao..you gave birth to a female God...do you know what type of good that she can do? It's like having my mother here all over again"

"While I'm here...you won't be seeing your daughter...you'll be seeing your mother...Satan's mother"

"Hworang!" Jin and I say in unison

* * *

Well? What do you think? Give me a reply and I'll do the same for you.... Peace and Love- Kamikazi15


	4. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

Hworang slowly walks towards Jin and I, his eyes staring at Jin the whole time, he cracks his knuckles and his neck stretching out his muscles.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Xiaoyu, Kazama_." _Hworang says to Jin

_"_Obviously, I didn't receive the message, give me a better signal next time_" _Jin replies with a light snicker

"I should've killed you when I had the chance to."

Hworang looks at me, I tremble with slight fear, I could automatically see that Hworang wasn't interested in me, he was more captivated in his thoughts of trying to kill Jin. Just as he was walking towards Jin, I stepped in front of Jin and held my arms out to block Hworang from coming any closer.

"You can't kill Jin, Hworang!" I say to him

Hworang snickers and crosses his arms over his chest before replying "And why the hell not? I don't care if you two have a kid together, Kazama and I are rivals and it's time to settle this once and for all."

Jin blinked a little and looked down at me, I could tell that he was highly upset with me and I knew exactly why. He looked at Hworang and told him "Hworang, that rivalry thing is over. I was young and very stupid back then. Not only that, but I had a lot of things going on at that certain time. Now that I am a father I have to be there for my child, and not with assholes like you."

Hworang was puzzled by what Jin said, he responded by saying "So you're going to let a child destroy your one dream of defeating me?"

Jin gave Hworang a death glare and said to him "First off, she isn't just a child, _she _is _my_ child. _I_ actually wanted to have a child. _I_ actually wanted to have the experience of being a father. Sure I may have missed some years of her life, but that's because I was being stupid and stubborn again."

Hworang laughed slightly before explaining to Jin "Do you know why I want to kill you Jin? Because you left poor Xiaoyu over here alone and pregnant with _your _kid. She cried so many nights and wondered why you never showed your face again. _Sure _Yuri maybe your daughter Jin, but in my eyes, I don't think you deserve Yuri. Hell, I don't even think that you deserve Xiaoyu, I think you deserve nothing. You deserve to burn in absolute hell!"

This made Jin angry and his actions proved it when he grabbed Hworang by his throat and pushed him against the wall with so much force, it made a small crack in the wall of the room. He gritted his teeth and said to Hworang "Now, you listen to me Hworang...My life and my daughter's life doesn't have anything to do with you. You are the main cause of my hell. I left Xiaoyu for a reason! So that _she _could protect _our _baby. I didn't feel that I could protect Yuri, only to make her life worse!"

Jin's grip began to tighten around his throat, I could see that with the amount of force given, Jin could pop Hworang's neck any minute. I looked over to my daughter who was still sleeping, I felt like this wasn't a good time to keep my baby in this environment. I walked over to her, collected her in my arms and carried her on my upper hip, my hand rested on her hair and I rubbed it affectionately for comfort. Seeing that Jin was preoccupied, I grabbed my things and walked out of the room.

I was already in the clothes that I came in, so there really wasn't a great need to change. I walked down to the main floor and outside to the parking lot...then it hit me..._'Shit, Jin has the keys to the car' _I cursed myself. I sighed and looked around the parking lot, with nowhere left to turn, I found a seat on the sidewalk and sat down. I looked down at Yuri and smiled before I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers softly through the raven black locks of her hair.

I waited for what it seemed hours before Jin appeared out of the hospital doors, it was obvious that he and Hworang did indeed fight judging by his torn shirt and other attire. Without looking at him I said "Had fun Jin?"

Jin sighed to himself and glanced over to me and said in a sarcastic tone "Oh yeah, I had a ball Xiao. Wish you could've been there, You should've seen all the fun!" I looked over my shoulder and looked towards him and said "Where is the car? I need to take Yuri home."

He stared at me for a little while, dug into his pocket, grabbed the car keys and pressed a button that turned off the car's alarm system. The tail lights and head lights beeped along with a small beep noise that echoed through out the parking lot. He shook his head and said to me "It's been so long that you don't even remember what car I drive." I get up and began walking towards the car, without looking back at him I responded by saying "Well, it wouldn't be that way if you hadn't left me right?"

Jin sighed once more and began to walk after me, once I got to the car, he opened the back door so that I could strap Yuri inside. I then opened my side of the car and closed the door behind me, Jin follows by entering the same time I did. He looks at me and sighs again before putting the car in reverse, then pulling off.

On the drive home, I was quiet...I wanted to be quiet...there was nothing to say. The only noise that was present was the soft sound of my baby's breathing as she slept. I looked into the rear-view mirror every once in a while just to check on her. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jin giving me glances, though I didn't return them. My mind was in circles, I didn't expect to see Jin after all these years! I thought it was going to be just me and Yuri, not _him. _I hate him! He left me alone for five years, he at least could've called me or something! But no, he just left me alone...scared...and stupid. To actually think that all these years prior to this, Jin would actually come back to me. Ever since I had Yuri I've cried so many tears at night, more in the day. When I look at Yuri, I instantly see her father...and all the hurt and pain he caused me. The only reason why I can possibly love him is because we have a child together, that is the ONLY reason.

Jin pulled up in front of my house some time later, it was good to be home. I got out of the car and closed the door behind me, I opened the back door to retrieve my daughter. It's funny, every time she sleeps she twitches...just like Jin. I unbuckle her seat-belt and collect her in my arms, her head rests perfectly in the crook of my neck. I looked up at Jin who now looked at me, his hazel stare still gave me the chills, yet...I don't know why. I smiled at him in a weak sense and closed the car door to then walk towards my house.

I decided to be nice and let Jin back inside my home, I walked upstairs and he followed me. I put Yuri into her bed, stroked her hair lovingly and kissed her forehead softly, she looked so adorable and cute when she was sleeping. I got up from her bedside to only be startled by Jin, who was leaning against the door-frame, watching the scene unfold. I walked out of the room and said to Jin "If you want to take a bath or shower, you can, I don't mind." Just as I was walking, Jin grabbed my forearm and pulled me back, making me hit the wall a little. His gaze upon me was strong and intense. Before I could respond, Jin gave me a kiss to my lips. It instantly caught me off guard, I NEVER expected him to do that.

I didn't kiss him back however, it felt...great. He parted from me and looked at me dead in my eyes, and the only thing he said to me was "I'm sorry Xiao" He ran his finger softly down my bottom lip before he kissed me again. After that, he gave me one last look and walked towards the linen closet to grab a towel and a washcloth, then towards the bathroom. My ears heard the sound of the door closing, I had the look of shock plastered on my face. I ran my fingers down my lips and blinked awkwardly. "D-did he just kiss me?" I asked myself. Honestly, I was in complete denial right now, I did NOT believe that Jin kissed me.

I just shook it off and walked into my room and turned on my laptop and sat on my bed. I rested my elbow on my leg as my other hand ran it's fingers over the mouse pad. I figured the only way to get this cursed thought out of my mind was to search the web, like I always did. I watched the clock on my toolbar turn from minute to minute and after a while, I heard the door of the bathroom open up again. I knew that it was Jin so I just kept my eyes glued to my computer screen, but it was kind of hard to do so since he was standing directly in my doorway. His body dripped water off of it as it slowly ran down his skin, down to the rock hard abs I used to trail my hands over. His hair was wet and dripped water as well, not the dry version I used to pull when I used to kiss him hard and hungrily. A white towel was wrapped around his waist that covered up his member that would ram deep inside me and make me scream his name in pleasuring delight. I still remember the muffled yet seductive moans that I gave him, now it just makes me sick to my stomach to even think about it.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Jin was calling me, "Uh...Xiao?" He said to me. I ripped my vision from the computer screen and looked directly at him and said "Huh? You were calling me?" He laughed slightly and replied "Yeah, I was calling you, I wanted to know where I could sleep at tonight since I am kinda tired." Whoa! Did he just say he was going to sleep...in my house...with me...and my daughter...alone? I inhaled a little and blinked multiple times at him as my brain tried to adjust to what he just said. After moments of staring at him, I regretted this decision but...it's best for our daughter... I sighed and responded by saying "Yeah, sure...fine, you can stay, but not for too long." I watched as Jin's lips curled up into a smile, he then walked over to me and kissed my forehead and said "Thanks Xiao." I simply nodded and watched as he walked away and left my room.

I looked over to my digital clock that now read, _8:45 P.M _in red numbering. I sighed and thought it would be best if I get ready for work tomorrow. After that, the clock currently read _9:06 P.M_ which meant it was time for Yuri to go to bed since she had school tomorrow morning. Now in my pajamas which was simply just a pink nightgown, I walked over to my daughter's room and peeped my head through the crack of her door only to see that she was sleeping already and Jin was stroking her hair. I have to admit...I enjoyed the sight of seeing Jin and our daughter connect...but I don't like the fact of him trying to come between the bond of Yuri and I. From my head peeking through the door, it made a small noise that attracted Jin's attention, _'Shit...I was too loud, now he noticed me.' _I watched when Jin's gaze came upon mines, I gave him a small smile only letting a few of my teeth show. Jin returned the smile and turned to Yuri, who was sleeping quietly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly before getting up and walking over to me. "We need to talk Xiao." Was all he said to me, that alone was enough to make my skin crawl...Just what did he want to talk about? I hesitatingly followed Jin, where he led me to my room and sat down on the edge of the bed, his gaze upon me was stern and serious, something was obviously wrong.

I leaned against the door-frame and said to him "So...What do you want to talk about Jin?" He looks over to me and simply replies "Us..." I return his stern glare and asked him "What about us?" He gets up from the bed and walks over to me and said "You know exactly what I'm talking about Xiao." When he stepped closer to me, I felt my heart jump instantly...yet I had no clue as to why. I looked into his eyes and said "No, I don't know what you mean Jin."

He sighed and rubbed his temples before saying "It's about Yuri..." "What about her Jin?" I asked him before placing my hands on my hips "I...I think we have to become a couple for-" I interrupted Jin by saying "No...that can't happen...you can live here but as in a couple? I don't think so." Jin blinked at me and asked "And why the hell not? It's obvious we have a daughter together."

"So? What's your point? I mean, many people have children together and they aren't a couple...Take my parents for example and you met my parents in person before!" I said to him, he sighed again and waved his hand at me before looking away "Forget it Xiao...just forget it." He then started to walk away but I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to look at me...

"What do you want to say Jin?" I asked him calmly, he sighed once again before saying to me "I can show you better than telling you." I was caught off guard by what Jin said to me..."What do you mean Jin?" He moved closer to me and put his hand under my chin and moved my lips closer to his until they finally touched. Yet, this time, I didn't move away, something in my heart didn't want to move away, while my body said the opposite. It was now obvious that I was torn between my emotions, but it felt so damn great! His lips upon mine was a heavenly experience that was too good to give up. As the kiss deepened, I slid my hands down his side feeling the muscles that accompanied them, I closed my eyes and let my emotions swallow me whole, I didn't expect this but I moaned softly against his lips. I felt his hand slowly glide down my side before coming to a rest right on my butt. I then felt his masculine arms on my waist as he lifted me and gently laid me down on the bed, his lips still moving with mine.

I feel his hands move down my sides as goosebumps form along my skin, there is goes again, my heart is beating so rapidly, that it may burst out of my chest! My cheeks turn a deep cherry red as pleasure consumes my entire being. My skin is on fire, I feel it radiating and...this thing between Jin and I...feels..right! His soft lips find their way down my neck, where he occasionally licked the small bumps along my skin, making me slightly squirm around, his fingers glided up and down my skin, giving me a tingling sensation. It's like his lips had a grip on me, gave me chills down my spine, wanting me to crave for more...

His eyes looked into mine, I felt my heart instantly start to pound rapidly...Is..I-Is this love that I'm feeling? No, it can't be! It's most likely lust, a craving for one another...but, why are my palms sweaty, my skin, why does it tingle with the simple contact of his fingers? His lips then collided with mine once more as he maneuvers the pink nightgown off of my body and tosses it to the side. Here I was, totally exposed to the man who I claimed to hate, though, now, I feel different like I have a new meaning to him. There it is again, I found myself lost in his eyes again, I watched as he slowly hovered his body over mine, his eyes pleading for me to let him inside of me... I felt the same way he felt about me, lust.

Blushing, I looked away from him, it has been a while since he has seen me...naked, it was kind of embarrassing, it was just like our first time together, it's just that everything was so different now, years have past since Jin and I made love, I wonder if it will feel as wonderful as it did the last time. I sensed when he noticed my flushed red cheeks, he gently caressed my jawline and softly kissed it as he moved my face so that it was facing his before placing his lips upon mine again, I wrapped my arms around his neck as the passionate kiss continued, my fingers gingerly trace up to his hairline where I gently tug on it enough to cause him immense pleasure. I then look into his eyes, he looks into mine, and there is a sudden spark between us, something that seemed to be forbidden for so many years, something that I didn't think I would feel for such a long time, but it's there and this time, I think it is going to stay.

I watch as he then trails his kisses move down to my thighs, where he stopped and gradually opened my legs, and his kisses overcame my inner thighs as he inched closer and closer to my womanhood; so close that I could feel his breath, his lips were mere inches from it. But, he suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes and said "Do you want me to continue? We can stop here if you want to.." Now, I had a choice to make, not only with Jin but with myself as well...Do I really want this? Without thinking, I nodded at him to instantly say yes...Yes, I wanted him to continue, I wanted him to fill the void that had been missing for so long...this felt right to me. He gave me a smile of agreement before I felt his warm tongue swirl around the drench folds of sweet womanhood, causing me to grip onto the sheets from the rush of pleasure that consumed me, It was like I was serving under his command, my body belonged to him and he knew every trick in the book to make my toes curl...

He continued to lick up, down, inside and out of my dripping canvas, I found myself gripping at his hairline again, pushing him inward so that the pleasure consuming me would multiply in size, my cheeks turn a deep red hue as I let out a moan, biting down on my lower lip "J-Jin..." I moaned his name with pleasuring delight, like it was fate for me to moan his name in such a manner, he sensed my moans and looked up at me with a seductive look in his eyes, I knew he wanted me and he knew that as well, I could sense it every-time those hazel eyes came into contact with mine. I watch him rise up, and press his naked torso against mine as he kisses my lips hard and passionately, his arm wraps around my back, as his kisses trailed down my neck again...

"J-Jin...I want you so bad right now..." I managed to say under the cover of lust that was dispersed throughout my voice, I loved everything that he was doing to me, he was casting a spell on me and I enjoyed every second of it. I now know that he was something that I had been missing all of these years, craved for him, wanted to feel him inside of me, he looked up at me and started to kiss my neck and look into my eyes "Well, let your wish be granted..." His voice was so seductive and sexy and was turning me on greatly.

Moments later, my ears came in contact with the sound of the zipper of his pants becoming unfastened, and the shuffling noise as he takes off the bottom half of his clothing and climbs over me, my eyes travel down his muscular figure, God, is that what I've been missing this whole time? He then looks at me in my eyes as he asks me "Do you want to go along with this Xiao?" There was no need to think about it, I wanted him so bad that I was going to explode, I just wanted to tackle him and get this started, but that'll be moving too fast, So, I simply nodded my head to give him an approval.

Slowly and carefully, I watched as he kissed down my neck, before he began to spread my legs, not too far, but enough that it would make this experience comfortable and pleasing for the both of us. He gave me one last glance, it was to make sure that I actually wanted to do this, yet again, I nodded surely and positively, knowing that this was exactly what I wanted. Without further ado, I felt Jin slowly penetrate my womanhood, and as soon as he pushed all the way in, he kissed me passionately to make the sharp pain I felt melt away and before I knew it, I felt him thrusting deep inside of me. The pleasure I felt was unbearable, I never knew a man could know my body better than I did, it was insane, but damn did it feel good... I gripped at his hairline, nibbling on his earlobe earning a groan from him, ultimately, making him thrust faster.

"Jin...!" I muttered his name, under the husky breath of mine that pleaded for him not to stop, and to think after all these years, he still knows all the tricks in the book to make me scream his name in immense and utter pleasure. He rested his hand on my side, feeling the slippery and saturated skin from the perspiration that trickled down it. The blush on my cheeks, grew with intensity as his thrusts became stronger, yet, they were soft enough to make me quiver. I suddenly, felt this burst of pleasure that shook my whole body as my orgasm came along, my feet curled, and my stomach muscles tightened as my body jolted...

I suddenly felt us change positions, I found myself straddling him, panting and out of breath, though my eyes were still full of lust, yearning for him to continue... I felt his hands maneuver to my hip, clutching onto it. I looked him in the eyes, knowing what he was planning to do, he had the sexy and suspicious smirk on his face. And before I knew it, his member crashed deep into my dripping, wet canvas, his thrusts were hard, deep and fast, just how I enjoyed it, the sudden shock that floated through my body earned a yelp from me as my nails began to scratch against his chest earning yet another groan of satisfaction from him, something that I had pleasure in witnessing..

I watched as his eyes began close signaling that I was giving him immense and ultimate pleasure, my ears came in contact with him muttering my name as I continued to move my hips back and forth against his hardened member that was plowing deep inside of me, the pleasure I felt was unbearable, indescribable, taking me over the edge... A deep cherry red hue formed over my cheeks, to signal that the pleasure that was building, sent me going insane...

My damp hair was sticking to my forehead, as sweat fell from my chin over to his abs where it slid down ever so slowly, the sounds of husky moans and groans filled the room as love making was in full swing that took over it. I heard the noises of my fluids being moved around, with his hard thrusting, I laid my head on Jin's chest, as he grips onto my butt, occasionally slapping it to tease me, and did it ever work. I then felt his member grind deep against my sweet spot, earning a pleasureful moan from me, I felt him ram against it hard and fast, from it, my moans were unlimited.. "Uh! Yes! Right there! Don't stop, please!"

I was virtually begging for him not to stop because it felt so good, and so right Sure, I had other guys after Jin and I but whenever we would have our passionate moments, it wouldn't be the same as it would be with Jin, now I know what I missed...

Now, he was sitting up, still hitting my sweet spot, pounding it over and over again, making me moan his name in immense pleasure, I was slowly loosing my sanity becoming controlled by him. I rested my head on his shoulder as my nails were digging into his skin. If he keeps this pace up, I was going to have a huge orgasm sooner than expected...wait... I feel him grind against my sweet spot again, something that makes me come to an orgasmic halt every time.

"X-Xiao...I'm so close!" I heard him whisper in my ear before he bombarded my neck with butterfly kisses... I swallowed a lump in my throat from the inability to breathe for a second, to let out another loud moan as I arched my back, it was coming, I felt it, my orgasm was so close, just a couple..of..more...thrusts...and...I'll...

"I-I'm cumming, Jin!" I screamed in pleasure as my body jolted, as it let out it's sticky bodily fluids onto his member, yet, simultaneously I felt a warm sensation fill up my inner walls, then his length slipping out of me so easily. I fell back onto my pillow, panting heavily as the mixture of our fluids slowly seeped out of me, I watched as Jin laid next to me, panting as well... It was so hard to move now that my legs felt like they weren't even there anymore...

I suddenly, felt his arms wrap around me, and pull me closer to him, letting me rest my head on his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat, to perfectly match mine. I had questions roaming through my mind, as to why and if I can trust Jin again after all these years that he left me alone to take care of our baby...wait..excuse me, I meant to say _my _baby... I move my head from his chest to look at his half open eyes filled with fatigue and laziness. "Jin...Can I ask you a question?"

He turned his hazel eyes in my direction to look at me, "Yes Xiao...?" He seemed to have a concerned tone in his voice, does he actually care for me? "Um, now, that this has happened, Are you going to change and stay here with Yuri and I?"

He grabs my hand and kisses it softly and trails the soft kisses up my arm, before stopping and looking me dead in the eyes... "Of course I am, I'm a changed man, I can tell you that Xiao, I love you and Yuri, that will never change, I promise..."

I smile at him before letting out soft laughs "Hehe, You sure that you promise me?" He begins to smirk at me before delivering kisses to my neck once more, trailing them up to my lips, where he then turned me on my back fully, kissing down my abdominal area, where he opened my legs and just before he was about to assault my womanhood again, he asks me "Would I ever lie to you Xiao...?"

* * *

**A/N: **I dunno Xiao, would Jin ever lie to you? Hmm...I think so! XD Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but another chapter is finally here! Read and Rate! But also, if you don't mind, tell me what do YOU think? Should Xiao trust Jin again?


End file.
